Recueil d'OS sur Bella & Edward
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Tout plein de petites scenes sur la vie de Bella & Edward, avant ou après être un vampire. Come on & read :
1. Souffrir pour mieux revivre

_**La souffrance n'est qu'un pas de plus dans la déchéance**_

_La scène se passe quelques jours après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella._

Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire… Lui faire comprendre que ma vie sans lui, ce n'est rien. Que je serais morte pour lui s'il me l'avait demandé.

Je suis brisée. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Je dois juste trouver ce que j'ai raté. Qu'ai-je pu faire pour qu'il se lasse aussi vite. J'aurais du lui prouver chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque secondes que ma vie ne tournait plus que autour de lui.

Je croyais… J'y croyais. Je croyais vivre dans ce conte de fée dont tout le monde parle. Le coup de foudre, le premier regard. Comment a-t-il pu se lasser aussi vite, alors que je me serai sacrifiée pour lui.

Je suis perdue. Tout s'écroule. Celui pour qui je mettais ouverte. J'ai affronté ma famille, j'ai fait ce que jamais je n'aurais fait avec quelqu'un comme Mike Newton…

Oh, Edward. Pourquoi ne m'a tu juste pas dit que ce que tu voulais changer en moi ?

Edward, pourquoi a tu fais de ma vie un paradis, si c'était pour le transformer en enfer ?

Oh Edward. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais ta vie. Ce que tu ne m'avais pas dit, c'est que ta vie tu passerais ton temps à la détruire.

Edward, Edward… Je ne suis rien sans toi. Tu m'as fait changer, pour finalement me laisser.

_« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »_ me pose Edward, dans mon esprit.

_« J'écris. »_

_« Tu écris ? »_

_« Si tu savais. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'écris pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'ai mal putain, que je souffre putain. Et surtout, pour oublier comme je t'aime. »_

_« Ah. Alors écrit, écrit, écrit. Et oublies moi. »_

Alors je continue à écrire, à souffrir. Je ne m'arête plus. J'ai plus de vie. Je n'ai que lui.

Edward…

_Et puis tu sais mon ange, des comme toi je n'en retrouverai pas… Et ça vaut mieux pour moi._

_***_

_**Oui je sais, c'est court, mais je pense que beaucoup a été dit par S. Meyer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, critiques, gentillesses sont acceptés ;)**_

_**J'attend vos avis **____** Bises**_


	2. La mort de Charlie

_**Voila une OS assez triste. Je ne suis pas convaincue de la façon dont je l'ai écrite, je l'a trouve assez bizarre, je n'ai pas pu aller vraiment la ou je le voulais. Mais bon, je vous la poste, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_*******_

Année 2035, Atlanta.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la transformation de Bella. Tout ne s'était pas toujours bien passé, mais elle était toujours la, dans les bras d'Edward, au sein de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Nessie avait grandi, finit par se stabiliser à un âge de 20 ans, et avait entamé des études de chirurgie, pour ressembler à son grand père. Jacob continuait de se transformer régulièrement, pour pouvoir rester avec sa belle. La famille avait fini par déménager à Atlanta, ou elle se trouvait actuellement.

C'était un soir comme les autres au sein du clan Cullen. Chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations. Soudain, Alice se figea.

_« Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? Une vision difficile ? »_

Jasper s'inquiétait vraiment.

Les traits d'Alice se déformaient, elle devait voir quelque chose de vraiment dur. Edward n'était même pas là pour leur dire ce que voyait Alice.

Soudain, au bout de deux bonnes minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour le reste de la famille, Alice sortit de sa torpeur.

_« Ou est Bella ? Il faut que je lui parle de suite. »_

_« C'est à propos de Nessie ? »_ s'inquiéta Esmée

_« Non non. Mais il faut vraiment que je vois Bella. »_

_« Elle est dehors, en train de travailler avec Nessie »_, annonça Emmet.

_« __**Bien**__ »_, pensa Alice. « _**La partie la plus difficile va commencer. Comment est ce que je vais pouvoir lui annoncé ça ? Elle va être dévastée. Mon dieu, la pauvre. Bon, il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Elle m'en voudra si je ne le fais pas.**__ »_

Toute la famille regarda Alice se levé, puis se diriger vers Bella. Elle s'assit à coté d'elle dans l'herbe, regardant quelques instants Nessie froncer les sourcils, à la vue d'une définition de médecine particulièrement difficile.

_« Tu sais »,_ fit Bella en rompant le silence, « _je me demande comment à fait mon père pour me laisser partir avec ma mère. Je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder Nessie, dans toutes ses actions. Je comprends ce que ma mère voulait dire, en disant « la chair de ma chair ». C'est un bout de moi la devant, magnifique. »_

_« Bella… »_ Commença Alice. « _Il faut que je te parle. J'ai quelque chose de très difficile à t'annoncer… »_

_« Tu as eu une vision ? Il va arriver quelque chose à Nessie ? Edward ? Bon dieu, Alice dit moi !!! »_

_« Je… C'est ton père Bella. Il va avoir une crise cardiaque. Il va mourir. Son enterrement aura lieu mardi prochain. »_

_« Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ??? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés en attendant. Bordel, qu'est ce qui sauve d'une crise cardiaque… Je… Merde, il faut que je trouve… »_

Bella avait débité tout ça sans reprendre son souffle, les yeux hagards, et un air affolé.

_« Bella_, » reprit Alice. « _Tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolée. Mais ce sera une belle mort. Il a très bien vécu la fin de sa vie avec Sue, et il mourra en péchant. Je… Je suis désolée… J'aurais voulu trouver un autre moyen de te l'annoncer… Je… Oh Bella ma belle… » _

_« Non Alice, tu as bien fait de me le dire. Je t'en aurai voulu si tu me l'avais caché. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi non plus. Je savais que cela arriverai. Mais c'est trop tôt. Il aurait dut profiter encore un peu de ses belles années. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Je… Je dois me préparer… Il faut que j'aille à l'enterrement… »_

_« Bella non !!! Attend… Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu es morte aux yeux de la population de Forks… Tu as toujours la même tête que quand tu es morte. Bella, tu ne peux pas te présenter à l'enterrement… »_

_« Je serai caché s'il le faut. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas assister à l'enterrement de mon père. J'y vais seule. Je ne veux personne avec moi. J'emmènerai Nessie plus tard se recueillir sur sa tombe. Je vais partir… Je veux revoir Charlie une dernière fois vivant… »_

Belle rentra dans sa chambre, mit quelques affaires dans un sac, attrapa ses clés de voitures. Pour une fois, elle allait aimer le fait qu'Edward lui ait offert une voiture puissante.

Elle redescendit aussi rapidement qu'elle était monté, s'arrêta devant sa famille qui la regardait partir.

_« Dites à Edward que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Je veux être seule. Je rentrerai la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. Ne m'attendez pas. Toute façon, Alice vous préviendra. Et surtout, encore une fois, je ne veux pas voir Edward. Je… J'y vais… A bientôt. »_

Bella disparut en coup de vent, monta dans sa voiture, et arriva assez vite à Forks. Dieu merci, son père n'avait pas déménagé à La Push tout le temps, et avait gardé sa maison. Il était la ce soir, un tablier sur son ventre, devant les fourneaux, avec Sue le regardant.

Devant les fourneaux ? Avec un tablier ??? Bella regarda plus attentivement. Effectivement, son père était en train de cuisiner. Cette Sue avait fait des miracles…

Bella passa le reste de la nuit à chasser pendant que son père dormait. Elle l'observa ensuite toute la journée, prenant conscience du fait que son père était vraiment heureux… Il ne méritait pas… Le seul point positif dans cette affaire était que son père mourra vraiment heureux. Il n'avait rien que Bella puisse faire pour le rendre plus heureux avant de mourir.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

_« A tout à l'heure mon amour, je vais pécher ! »_

_« Fait attention »,_ glissa Sue en l'embrassant.

_« Je t'aime… »_

_« Et moi donc… »_

C'est sur ce petit rire qu'ils se quittèrent. Bella n'irai pas regarder son père pécher. Ce serait trop dur de le regarder mourir alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Des pleurs sortirent Bella de ses pensées. Elle vit Sue quitter la maison, le visage ravagé par les pleurs.

On y était. L'heure de vérité.

Les jours qui suivirent sa mort furent pleins de brouillard dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle ne vit pas le temps passé, suivant avec attention les préparatifs de la cérémonie, ajoutant parfois pendant la nuit, deux ou trois petites choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Le matin de l'enterrement arriva. Bella avait passé la nuit près du cercueil de son père. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et s'enfuit dans le cimetière.

Elle savait où son père allait être enterré.

_« Isabella Marie Swan, mariée Cullen._

_1991-2013_

_A jamais dans nos esprits,_

_Repose en paix. »_

La foule qui assistait à l'enterrement de son père se dirigeait à présent vers la tombe à coté de celle de Bella.

Le prêtre prononça une dernière oraison funèbre, avant que Sue ne jette une rose sur le cercueil, et que l'on enterre à jamais son mari.

_« Charlie Swan était un homme bon. Un homme que la vie n'a pas épargné, mais qui a toujours voulu rendre justice. Sa femme partie avec sa fille, il l'a laissa faire, ne voulant que le bonheur de son enfant. Quand sa chère Bella revint vivre à Forks chez son père, c'est un autre homme qui s'est montré à nous. Plus jovial, plus ouvert… Son enfant avait réveillé chez lui un autre homme. La vie lui a retiré ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Bella morte, c'est un homme dévasté que nous avons vu. Sa femme Sue, réussit à insufflé au sein de cet homme un nouveau souffle de vie._

_Oui, Charlie Swan était quelqu'un de bon… Quelqu'un qui a toujours apporté quelque chose à Forks, et le nombre de personnes ici présentes le démontrent. C'est un dernier hommage que nous lui rendons._

_Au revoir Charlie Swan, puisse ton âme puisse trouver le repos auprès de ta fille et de tes amis. »_

La foule se dispersa peu à peu, se rendant à la Push où ils étaient attendus pour une collation.

Lorsqu'elle fut sure que plus personne n'était la, Bella descendit sur la tombe de son père. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le marbre froid.

_« Au revoir Papa… Tu seras pour l'éternité dans mon cœur… »_


End file.
